Harry Potter and the Cauldron of Death
by hpfan723
Summary: At Hogwarts this year Harry had another fatal plot against him that will cause some of his loved ones to lose their lives. Also, he meets the girl of his dreams who will change his life forever, but she could be the one that is accidentally helping Voldem
1. Love At First Sight HARRY

Disclaimer: All of the original HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the  
rest of them and the plot belong to me.  
  
A/N: This is my first ff and the first time I have really sat down and  
written a story. The beginning chapters are kind of slow, but it gets better. If you fine any grammar corrections or recommendations please tell me, but only if you find anything. Otherwise please send positive comments!  
  
Chapter One-Harry  
  
The sun was setting as a boy lay on the grass in the backyard of Private Drive house number four. He was laying spread out in a large pair of jeans that had belonged to his cousin Dudley Dursley and a t-shirt. Harry had grown quite a lot over the summer. Compared to what Harry looked like in his first year, Harry was taller and his voice had been becoming deeper over the past two years and Harry's upper body was now more strong and built as well form Quidditch training over the past couple years. Harry put her arms underneath his read a watched the sun start to set. It was warm out for once after a fairly rainy summer that had left Harry trapped inside his small bedroom. "HARRY POTTER!" someone yelled loudly outside of the living room window. It was his Uncle Vernon. Harry reluctantly stood up and walked inside. "What did I do now?" Harry asked dully. "Don't speak to me like that!" Uncle Vernon said as his face started to turn a bright shade of red. "Some stupid owl flew in the house and is now on the kitchen counter," Uncle Vernon added loudly pointing in the kitchen. "Get it out of here, NOW!" Harry quickly dashed in the kitchen and saw a brown school owl with a letter from Hogwarts. Harry untied the letter and the owl flew away. Harry quickly opened it and found his list of books for school. There was another letter reminding Harry when the Hogwarts Express would leave for school. He also found another personal letter from Dumbledore saying that Mrs. Weasley was going to pick up his books at Diagon Alley for him. He said that there was too much of a risk for Harry to go with Lord Voldemort having regained power.  
"What's that?" asked Uncle Vernon pointing at the letter with a look of disgust on his face.  
"My school book list," replied Harry as he turned and ran up the steps to his bedroom.  
Harry stayed in his bedroom the rest of the night. He read over his letters one more time and then thought about why he had received his letter so early. His birthday was the next day and Harry usually got his letters in August. Harry just shrugged and lay down on his bed. He fell asleep thinking about Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Hagrid and wondering what they were doing.  
Around two in the morning Harry woke up to his Aunt Petunia letting out a piercing scream. Harry thought the whole neighborhood could have woken up. Uncle Vernon roared right afterwards.  
"GET THAT BLOODY BIRD OUT OF HERE!" Harry ran out of his bedroom and found Aunt Petunia running out of her and Uncle Vernon's newly decorated room that had been finished the week before. Harry looked in the room and saw a fierce looking owl tearing the room to shreds with a package tied to its leg. Harry ran into the room and grabbed the package meaning for it to pull the owl out of the air. The package just slipped off the owl's leg and the owl flew out the open window. Uncle Vernon turned and glared at Harry.  
"GET INTO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled with his face turning a dark shade of purple. "LOOK AT THIS MESS! I'M TIRED OF ALL THESE BLODDY BIRDS IN OUR HOUSE!" Harry quickly walked back to his room and locked the door behind him. It was a gift from Sirius wishing his a Happy Fifteenth Birthday. Harry fell asleep again, but was only woken up by two more owls that were from Ron And Hermione wishing him a Happy Birthday as well. None of them had mentioned any news about the wizarding world and Voldemort and Harry was starting to get annoyed. Harry fell asleep yet again and woke up around nine o'clock in the morning. He quickly got dressed and reluctantly walked downstairs. The three Dursleys looked as if they had been waiting for him. Harry grabbed an apple and went to turn back to him room, but was stopped.  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Uncle Vernon angrily.  
"To my room if you don't mind," Harry replied freshly.  
"Don't use that tone with me boy!" Harry turned and glared at Uncle Vernon who glared back.  
"What happened last night is unforgivable! After all we have done for you! We have taken care of you since you were a baby! If you cannot control contact from this other world of yours, then you will keep none! You are to stay in your room the rest of the summer. No contact with anyone! You hear me boy?"  
"Yes," say Harry through his gritted teeth. Harry glanced at Dudley and could see he was enjoying watching Harry getting punished very much.  
"Your Aunt Petunia and I have thought about you returning to school this year." Harry felt his heart sink. "You will be returning to that school of yours this year. We want to put a stop to all of this rubbish, but we don't want anymore of these bloody birds flying into our house and we are tired of you moping around. If one more thing happens that isn't right, you will not be returning! Understand me?" "Yeah, muttered Harry as he felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Not get to your room! NOW!" Harry quickly walked to his room and felt relieved that he would be able to return to Hogwarts easily without running away.  
The rest of the summer went by VERY slowly for Harry. He would feed Hedwig who was begging to be let out of her cage and Harry would look outside his window and watch it rain everyday. All of the windows in the house were closed and locked so no more owls could get in.  
It was a warm sunny day as Harry arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ on September first. Uncle Vernon dropped Harry off and had driven away as fast as he could, leaving Harry there alone with his trunk and Hedwig making loud noises in her cage which caused people to stare. Now since Harry was settled, he was on the lookout for his two best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. While he was doing so, Harry's eyes stopped upon a girl he had never seen before, waiting to get on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was now fifteen years old and going into his 5th year at Hogwarts. This year Harry wanted a strong relationship with someone he really loved and someone who loved him back, so Harry was starting to look for someone that could fit the position. The girl Harry was looking at was very beautiful. She was not too tall and not too short. She was just a little shorter than Harry. She was skinny with a nice figure. Harry could see she was very tan, especially in her white tank top. Her hair was shoulder length and a dirty blonde color. She had a few freckles across her nose and her eyes were a beautiful blue, but they had a sign of confusion in them. The girl looked around Harry's age and Harry wondered why he had never seen her before. "HARRY!" someone from behind him yelled. Harry swirled around and recognized his best friend, Ron.  
"There you are," he said. "Hermione saved us a seat on the train, but for some new girl, too. Hermione met her over the summer in Australia." "Cool," said Harry, whose mind was still on his dream girl. Harry turned around to have a last glance of the girl, but she was gone. Harry and Ron walked into the compartment Hermione was sitting in, talking to each other excitedly. Harry stopped suddenly stopped talking as he looked around the compartment. Sitting in a seat across form Hermione was his dream girl!  
  
A/N: I hope you like the first chapter! The beginning is kinda slow, but I still hope you at least kind of liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Someone New EMMA

Disclaimer: All of the original HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the  
  
rest of them and the plot belong to me.  
  
A/N: This is my first ff and the first time I have really sat down and  
  
written a story. The beginning chapters are kind of slow, but it gets better. If you fine any grammar corrections or recommendations please tell me, but only if you find anything. Otherwise please send positive comments!  
  
Chapter Two-Emma  
  
Emma was more nervous than she had ever been before. Her dad had gotten transferred from America to England and Emma was starting at Hogwarts because her parents wanted her to be closer to them. They had then landed her at Hogwarts. Not that Emma thought there was anything wrong with going to Hogwarts. It seemed like it was a great school and she could not wait to meet her new headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer in the world. It was just that Emma had grown up in America. Everything she had ever known was there. Emma was also incredibly patriotic, too. She felt as if she was betraying her country. Saying good-bye to her friends had been incredibly hard, but saying good-bye to her boyfriend had been even harder. Emma had been going out wither her boyfriend, John, for two years and they were very much in love. Emma thought she could never love anyone more, but she was in for a surprise! Emma and John said a long distance relationship would work just fine. John, who was a wizard, would send letter from him and Emma's friends every week. When Emma and John had said good-bye, it was very said that even John cried a little. As a treat, Emma's parents took her to Australia for a summer trip. There Emma had met a girl named Hermione Granger. They had become instant friends. Each of them had assumed the other was a muggle, but when Hermione said what her headmaster's name was, Emma could not believe it. Hermione was just as excited as Emma was. Emma was also quite happy when she found out Hermione was muggleborn. Emma was also muggleborn and she was extremely nervous of being made fun of and not fitting because of it. In America, her friends did not care at all; they accepted her because of who she was. Even though some of them were purebloods, they could care less about her parents being muggles. Hermione let Emma know that a lot of muggleborns were at Hogwarts and she would fit in fine. Hermione and Emma grew to be best friends over their vacation and after being best friends with guys for two years, Hermione told Emma she felt like she needed a change and the girl's planned on going to Diagon Alley after they had both gotten home for Australia.  
  
With her parents permission, once Emma had left Australia, she packed for Hogwarts, said good-bye to her parents the day before the Hogwarts Express left for Hogwarts. Emma promised to write her parents throughout the year and left for Diagion Alley the week before school started. She met Hermione right where they had planned and once they had gotten all of their school supplies, Emma had received a visit from an older woman, by the name of Professor McGonagall. With her, she has brought a dirty old black hat. This hat had sorted Emma into a Hogwarts house called Gryffindor. Emma and Hermione were so excited because Hermione was in Gryffindor as well. Emma was also pleased to learn that a nice girl, by the name of Lavender Brown, was in Gryffindor as well. Hermione and Emma spent the night at an Inn in the muggle world with Hermione's parents. The next morning they left for Platform 9 and ¾ together.  
  
While Hermione said good-bye to her parent at Platform 9 and ¾ she saw a very good-looking boy with black hair and blue (green) eyes. His hair was dark and messy. He had an athletic build and was about a head taller than Emma. The boy looked familiar, but he was too far away for Emma to tell who he was. He looked as if he was in the same year as her and was excited to see that he was looking at her as well. Hermione had told Emma that she would be saving two seats for her other friends, Ron and Harry. Emma was excited to meet more new people that she could become friends with. Around five minutes before the train departed, a bright red hair boy walked into the train compartment she was sitting in with Hermione. The boy has green eyes, some freckles like Emma did, and a pointy nose. The one that followed, to Emma's delight, was the boy she saw when she was waiting for Hermione on Platform 9 and ¾. He seemed as surprised to see Emma, as she was to see him. Emma could not help admiring his looks. Then she reminded herself that she loved John and looked away.  
  
A/N: I hope you like the second chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. The Train Ride HARRY

Chapter Three-Harry Ron's eyes seemed to pop out of his head when he saw Harry's dream girl. When Hermione introduced everyone, Harry learned that his dream girl's name was Emma.  
  
"Hey," said Emma. That is when Harry noticed something different about Emma. She did not have a British accent like all of Harry's friends had, she had an American one. "Are you from America?" asked Harry. "Yeah," replied Emma, smiling at him. Harry felt his knees go weak. She had the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen. Harry then sat down next to Ron, across from Emma and Hermione. Then Hermione introduced Emma to Harry and Ron. Harry could tell Emma was excited when she learned who Harry was and that she wanted to see his scar, but did not want to be rude. Ron caught on and yanked up Harry's bangs and said,  
  
"And there's his scar." Emma giggled. Harry saw Ron and Hermione look at each other. They could tell there was some chemistry.  
  
Most of the ride to Hogwarts they talked about Emma. They asked her all sorts of questions, about her old school, why she transferred, her family and things like that, Harry was now the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and was trilled to learn that Emma played the seeker position. The Quidditch team had two new open Chaser positions. Harry told Emma to come to the Quidditch team's first practice where there would be tryouts. Emma seemed overjoyed.  
  
Harry looked at Emma most of the time and was more than happy when she looked at him. What let Harry's feelings down was the fact that every time that Emma would look at him, she would then look down at the ground guiltily as if she should not be looking at him in that way. This continued throughout the train ride and Harry could not help, but wondering why.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I hope you like it! Please review! I will post more later if I get some reviews! 


	4. Arrival at Howarts EMMA

I will be gone for two weeks so I won't be able to post most likely unless I can on my dad's laptop. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and PLEASE review!  
  
Chapter Four-Emma  
  
When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Emma could not believe how fast time had gone by. Emma had, had such a great time. Emma felt awful throughout the trip, too. She could tell Harry might have some feelings for her and she was afraid she might be giving him the message that she liked him, too. Emma had to admit that she could not help having slight feelings for him. Harry was good-looking, incredibly sweet and very nice, but Emma loved John. When Emma reached the castle she was in complete awe. It was huge. Its structure was beautiful and the lake around it was grand. Emma did not think it could get any better, but when she saw the inside she fell in love with Hogwarts. When Emma walked into the Great Hall for dinner and saw Dumbledore for the first time, she squealed with delight. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed and Emma realized what she had done, she could not help joining in.  
"EMMA!" someone shouted. Emma quickly turned only to see Lavender running at her to give her a hug.  
"Hey Lavender," said Hermione who was also greeted by a hug.  
"Hey Harry, hi Ron," Lavender said to them.  
"Hi Lavender, how was your summer?" asked Harry.  
"It was great, thank you," she replied. Everyone turned to hear what Ron was going to say, but only found him staring open-mouthed at Lavender. Harry nudged Ron.  
"Oh hey er. Lavender," stuttered Ron. Lavender laughed and giggled. Both of them looked at each other and then turned away blushing. Harry, Emma and Hermione all looked at each other, silently agreeing to set Ron and Lavender up. Lavender broke the silence.  
"I saved everyone a seat up front. I know Emma really wants to see Dumbledore close up."  
"Thanks Lavender," Emma said. With that, Emma, Lavender, Hermione, Harry and Ron started walking towards their seats.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter Five-Harry  
  
As Harry and his friends walked towards their seats, Harry noticed heads turn at the sight of Emma. Harry wanted it to be curiosity, but he knew it was not. Emma was one of those girls that everyone wanted to date. Harry liked her because of her kindness, talent and things like that. Her looks counted, but they were just a bonus. They arrived at his seats just as Professor McGonagall tapped her drinking glass with her spoon to get the schools attention. Dumbledore began to start his speech. Harry looked over at Emma; her face was glowing with excitement. Suddenly Dumbledore looked over at Emma, eyes sparkling. Emma beamed. Dumbledore continued to speak.  
"Before we begin the sorting ceremony I would like to introduce a new student. The sorting hat had placed her in Gryffindor. She has been transferred from a school in America after her parents moved to England. She will be joining out 5th years. Please welcome Emma Murphy!" With that the whole school began to applaud. Dumbledore gestured for Emma to stand up. Emma stood up slowly only for the applause to grow louder. Harry could tell Emma felt like she belonged and she did.  
  
Chapter Six-Emma  
  
After the sorting ceremony and dinner, everyone left for their dormitories. Emma could not wait to see the Gryffindor common room. As they walked out of the Great Hall, Emma saw Hermione looking at someone. Emma followed her gaze to a good-looking blonde hair boy in Slytherin robes walking toward the dungeons. His head was turning back looking over his shoulder at Hermione. Hermione looked down blushing. Emma noticed Hermione looked a lot prettier from when she had first met her over the summer. Her hair was straight and shiny, instead of bushy and she was wearing some make- up. The bushy-hair Hermione was who everyone knew, not this new prettier Hermione. Hermione looked up only to see Emma giggling, looking from the blonde-hair boy to her and back again.  
"Shut up!" laughed Hermione.  
"Who is that?" asked Emma, also laughing.  
"Our arch-enemy, who calls me a mudblood, named Draco Malfoy."  
"Oh," Emma stopped laughing and started worrying about her state of being muggleborn herself.  
"He is looking really good this year though!" exclaimed Hermione. Emma did not respond because Harry and Ron were peering at them curiously, wondering what they were laughing at. Emma just nodded at Hermione.  
Then Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly stopped at a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress. Emma looked around quizzically. Then Hermione said,  
"Pumpernickel bread." The painting swung open, Emma thought it was amazing and saw the common room. When she walked in, Emma felt like she was at home. Everyone said good night, walked up to the dormitories and went to bed. Emma lay awake thinking about her day and guiltily about Harry. Little did she know, Harry could not get her out of his mind either.  
  
Chapter Seven-Harry  
  
Harry woke up not believing in could be morning already. He had been awake most of the night thinking about Emma. Harry dressed quickly though; he could not wait to see Emma. Harry and Ron waited for Hermione and Emma downstairs in the common room. Ron was eager to go down to breakfast to see Lavender. Then Hermione and Emma appeared. Emma was glowing with excitement, but Harry could tell she was nervous with the look she had in her eyes. Her hair was let down and straight, except where it curled naturally at the ends around her face, but her long bangs were tucked behind her ears to keep her hair out of her face.  
Harry, Ron, Emma and Hermione walked down to breakfast. Harry saw Hermione look over at the Slytherin table, but stopped when she saw Hermione watching what she was doing. Ron was looking down the Gryffindor table for Lavender.  
"Hey! Harry, Ron, Emma, Hermione! Over here!" It was Lavender. She had saved them all a seat in the middle of the table.  
Schedules were handed out. Harry was pleased to learn that he had every class with Ron, Lavender and Emma. Hermione still had a grudge against Professor Trawley. Ron was overjoyed to learn that he had every class with Lavender, who seemed just as happy, to have every class with Ron. When everyone looked to see what class they had first, all of their faces fell, except Emma's. Emma seeing something was wrong, asked,  
"What's wrong?"  
"We have Double Potions first," said Ron gloomily. Emma still did not understand.  
"Professor Snape, the Slytherin Head, teaches it. He hates all us Gryffindors and will do anything to give us a detention or get us in trouble," said Lavender quietly.  
"Oh," replied Emma. They ate breakfast quickly so they could get good seats in the class. Harry sat down with his four friends and they began to talk. Harry suddenly sensed someone behind him. He whirled around and found Pansy Parkinson looking at Emma with a smirk on her face.  
"Can we help you?" asked Harry coldly afraid of what Pansy might say to Emma.  
"I just came to introduce myself to the new girl," she replied pulling a chair up next to Emma. Harry saw Emma look around at her friends nervously.  
"Hi Emma.I'm Pansy.I just want to lay out the rules for you. I've noticed my guy over there looking over at you. If he makes any move one you, he's kidding around. Leave him there or you will pay," said Pansy angrily. "Same with you," she added glaring at Hermione.  
"Why do you get to control who I can like and who likes me," asked Emma shakily but glaring at Pansy.  
"Listen to me, or you'll pay. You filthy mudblood!" Emma instantly turned away from Pansy and looked at her books.  
"Leave her alone!" said Harry. Snape barged into the classroom, just as class started and Harry and Pansy were glaring at each other. "Potter! Parkinson! What is going on here?" "She called Emma a mudblood Professor," said Harry angrily. "Don't speak to me with that tongue! Ten points from Gryffindor!" "Is that so Miss Parkinson? "I was just trying to help Emma learn what the rules were in your class," said Pansy innocently. "Thank you, ten points to Slytherin," said Snape as he started to walk towards his desk. "That's not fair!" Ron said angrily. Snape turned and looked at Harry and his friends mischievously. He saw Emma and said something that brought tears to her eyes.  
"Well she is one," Snape said smirking as the Slytherins laughed. "And who knows what else.she's from America. Girls from America don't tend to be very trustworthy when it comes to relationships." The Slytherins laughter died down a bit at this. It was if like they knew that Snape had gone too far this time. The whole class knew that not everyone in America was like that and they all knew that Emma definitely was not.  
Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Hermione started to comfort her, while Ron and Lavender just glared at Snape. More than ever Harry wanted to hurt Snape, because this time, he had hurt Emma.  
  
Chapter Eight-Emma  
  
Emma could not believe Snape had said that to her. One of the things she had been nervous about was how she was muggleborn and Snape was not making it any easier. She was incredibly thankful for her friends though. Ron cussed under his breath, while he and Lavender glared at Snape. Hermione comforted her throughout class quietly enough that Shape did not notice. Harry helped comfort Emma and just looked at Snape as if what he said, he was going to regret. Class went by slowly as they learned a shrinking spell. If any of them messed up their potion, they would get a detention. Everyone got it right, except a Gryffindor boy named Neville Longbottom who received a detention. No one seemed surprised. When Shape came to Emma and her friends, Emma could tell he was trying to find some reason to give them a detention, but nothing wrong was found. When class was out, Snape walked out of the room smirking at the five of them, which just made Emma feel worse then she had before.  
  
Chapter Nine-Harry  
  
Harry saw Snape's smirk had not made Emma feel any better at the end of class. Ron was still cussing under his breath. Even the Syltherins looked like they felt somewhat bad for Emma. For once, Emma did not have an evil smirk on his face. Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Harry and Emma gathered up their books and slowly walked out of the classrooms (they were the last ones in there). As they slowly walked to Transfiguration, they discussed what happened. Hearing and replaying what had happened, Ron's face turned red with furry. Even though Ron had only known Emma for two days, he treated her like one of his best friends, just like everyone else did. For the first time Emma spoke,  
"I want you guys to know that I am not the type of person who is not trustworthy with relationships. I take them seriously." Tears were pouring down Emma's cheeks. What Harry did next, he will never forget. Harry did not do this just because he had a crush on Emma, but also because of Emma's hurt feelings. Emma was his friend and she did not need any more pressure on her right now. Before anyone could respond to Emma, Harry could not help himself and he grabbed Emma and pulled her into a hug and she did not pull away. 


End file.
